Rai
I still will bite if you steal something (i.e. coding, art) that doesn't belong to me. Beware. :3. '' "Hey there. Doing illegal things? Me too." '' Rai is a cyber agent constantly on the run. He seems to overly indulge in illegal activities. The extent is unknown, except it is stated he has never and will never murder. 'Appearance' Some parts are being redefined. Rai has a seemingly generic and normal appearance, with ownership of metallic hair with a shiny streak for the highlights, and a pattern of abrupt dark streaks for the shadows. It is wavy, with signs that he once cut it off abruptly, around the time it might have been just above his shoulder, but he has more or less trimmed out the jagged edges. Presently, his hair goes at varied lengths, shorter in front and longer, just to his shoulder, in the back. Rai has limited bangs on his forehead, with the sides being left to grow out, and thus cover his ears most of the time. He does have a tuft around the direct middle of his forehead that can sometimes have the unique ability to infuriate someone to the point of wanting to cut it off, if he doesn’t manage it correctly. He sometimes brushes and slicks his bangs to both sides. Appearing to be anywhere from in his late teenage years to early adulthood, Rai looks pretty placid, usually with wide yet narrowed light brown eyes that seem dull in their own way, and with his hair as a light, polished black. In another ‘form’, his eyes turn to bright magenta with dynamic designs, and his hair fades to a lighter metallic shade. His eyes are noted to have the light constantly on his upper right (in viewers' perspective, upper left) side, even if it truly may not be sourcing from there. Rai has two prominent dimples, one that shows up when he is frowning, and the fourth one that only shows up with his genuine smile; as such, it can be seen half of his ‘cute features’ are reserved for his more…reserved expressions. (Sorry for the pun.) He usually keeps on a neutral expression, or a smirk, which is his variation of a poker face while observing to whatever is happening around him, instead of actively interacting/reacting. If he frowns, in fact, Rai believes his face is made longer than it actually is. Rai has a very soft smile. If it isn't soft, it isn't real. The bones at the sides of his neck are very prominent. Rai is of average but fit build, and he is with his natural skin complexion, which is dark enough to hide most changes in his skin that signify change in emotion, such as blushing and flustering. Standing at 6’ 3’’, he often gives a laid-back feeling, like he’s too tired to deal with whatever. Nonetheless, the only lines underneath his eyes are not from lack of sleep, or so he insists. Above, he bears a double eyelid on both eyes, though the creases disappear when he widens his eyes. 'Personality' WIP 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' In the development queue. 'Genius Intellect/Cyber Mind' Rai's thinking skills and memory are far beyond one of any average human's. He possesses the ability to process information quicker than what is considered human. Rai is very intuitive about Forengard in his knowledge, and often knows about someone or something before it can present a threat to him. 'Hacking/Programming' His skills are amongst the higher/highest caliber when it comes to technology, being very adept in manipulating devices, programs, etc., to his advantage as seen fit. He has a strong mental interface with computer data, as he can operate them. 'Technology Manipulation/Creation/Assembling/Disassembling | Enhanced Inventing' Rai can manipulate technology, and he can also assemble or disassemble such objects, or make such objects from nothing. He can create weapons, armors, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, robots, aircrafts, spacecrafts, and so on, which is good, because he has enhanced inventing skills, a talent of his from birth. 'Enhanced Vision' In fact, Rai sees most things in a sort of code, though his vision isn't completely programmed to be that way. It sometimes results in a condition, almost similar to dyslexia, when he's reading long things that aren't code, and obstruct his vision in certain circumstances, causing a pain in his head. This condition doesn't stop Rai from obtaining information from books, however. 'Athletic Condition' Rai can almost run a four-minute mile, and he has exceptional mortal stamina when it comes to physical activity. He's mortal; he doesn't have robot legs. It's still very fast. 'Electromagnetic Manipulation' 'Rest TBD/TBA' 'Relationships' 'Hitan' Main article: Hitan Rai and Hitan have known each other from youth. They haven't been seen to interact much in-roleplay, but they trust each other and communicate when they need to. It wouldn't be a stretch to say they're friends. 'Helen' '' Main article: Helen '' Rai seems to enjoy teasing her, though he does think that she's a bit humorless. 'Galaxian' '' Main article: Galaxian Explosion TBA 'Morning Glory/Momo' '' Main article: Morning Glory Nakano '' Someone he has dubbed "Emoji Glory", Rai finds her interesting, but slightly strange. He meant it when he said it was nice to meet her, however. Maybe they can meet again somehow, but he doubts it, and so, doesn't place hopes on it. 'Dion' '' Main article: Dion '' Rai seems to be pretty carefree but somehow also laid back with the other. He likely knows more about the other than he lets on, but currently, he's mostly focusing on his newfound fears of Cyber Sect food items, future suing of a certain prison for neglect and abuse, and the fact that Dion doesn't seem to have much knowledge of common laws. 'Amethyst' '' Main article: Amethyst '' Rai finds her petty and unwilling to understand some things, but he does not dislike her, supposing that creatures are unable to understand everything, just as humans and deities alike cannot. 'Anima' '' Main article: Anima '' TBA/TBD 'Wind Weaver' United by deity angst? Perhaps? Or perhaps Rai was lying, and he never has truly interacted with deities, and just knows of them. Anyways, he seems to think of her as an interesting person, but since she seems to be acquainted with Orphos, he's also a bit wary of her. 'Skylight Winged' He seems to think of her as an interesting and amiable person. 'Orphos' Dangerous potentially drunken deity with machetes. Probably a must avoid. 'Rachael' 'Saffron' It's not the matter of the other being too enthusiastic, but Rai seems them as being too imposing on others. Then again, he also understands gravity, being imposing, is what makes the world go 'round. 'Thyme' The other's a bit of a pushover to him, but he understands that sibling love is very important. 'Battle Statistics' '''Tier:' Low 7-C Name: ??? (Referred to as Rai) Gender: Male Age: Middle teens-early twenties Classification: Mortal Human Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: At least 8-A Speed: Transonic with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability Levels: At least Multi-City Block Level Stamina: Very high. Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment/Utilities: Rai usually doesn’t use weapons, and tries to make them harmless. He knows how to make most of them, though. He invented a bubble gun, where he can trap someone in a bubble for about ten minutes, and they can’t do anything to the bubble or fire something at him through it or something like that. It floats about ten feet above the air and starts sinking once it’s about to pop, and it’s not really a weapon, being more annoying. He’s capable of using normal guns but he hates violence. He knows in theory just about to use any weapon and to adjust as necessary. Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: He is very mortal and unlikely to take the initiative and fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' To be announced. 'Backstory ??? 'Quotes' "People are often unconcerned with things that do not have to do with themselves." "Probably worse. I've been in this thing called life longer than you." --Dion, in response to him not being in prison for a long time, 12/30/19. 'Trivia' *Rai is in trouble in a Modern Sect city called Triviye for unknown reasons at the moment. **He thinks their law enforcement is very persistent. 'Gallery' Art is bad. Pardon. Category:Male Category:OC Category:WIP